Topaz's Travels Year 712
by Nesselde
Summary: A girl named Topaz ends up taking the place of the Child of Bhaal in amn. Chaos ensues.


Topaz's Travels: Faerûn

Acting Sucks

Topaz yawned and rolled over. CLANG! She awoke with a start. Looking around Topaz suddenly remembered where she was: Irenicus' dungeon. "Ah, yes" she muttered while curling up. Topaz had been trapped in this cage for a few days now. She heard footsteps. Irenicus was coming to play with his toys.  
"I know your awake child of Bhaal, It is no use pretending."  
A snarl came from inside the cage. "Do not associate me with psychopathic lesser beings!"  
"Do not talk like that, you are one of the Lord of Murder's prodigy, and it is time for more experiments."  
"I said I am NOT HIS CHILD!" Topaz spun onto her feet and raw energy burst from her hands at Irenicus. "AAAAAAAAAAGGHH" she screamed as the cage's triggers went off sending lightning coursing through every nerve in her body. Topaz sank to the ground and gasped for breath. Looking up she could see a very small cut on the arm of her captor. She panted and grimaced from the pain. That had been totally worth it.  
"Impressive, you managed to break through some of the wards on the cage. You will be punished accordingly." Irenicus started casting a spell.  
"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… AAAAAGGHHH" More lightning circuited through Topaz's body. _Wish blue looked better on me, _Thought topaz. "You are getting really predictable with all this electric mumbo jumbo." She spat at him. _5…4…3…2…1…_

Irenicus cast his second spell and followed with a quickened burn spell.

_Drat, my clothes are starting to turn to ash_. Topaz slumped to the bottom of her cage. _The Pain sucks, high level spells and abilities being mostly locked down sucks even more._ She mentally checked the wards on the cage. _All gone, now if only I had paid attention in lock picking class. _She cast a quickened, silenced, and stilled Cure Medium Wounds on herself and glared defiantly at Irenicus. "You call that an evocation? I know a five year old that can do better!" _Actually she did know a five year... _further train of thought was cut off as a magic acid arrow bit into her shoulder.

"I am not trying to kill you child, I merely wish to test your… potential."  
Topaz screamed again and blacked out as two more magic acid arrows dug into her exposed midriff. Irenicus left the room looking highly irritated, and muttering something about progress.

-  
A few hours later, a strange man ran into the room only to be obliterated by some magical traps. A door opposite his entrance opened up and a human girl with pinked dyed hair walked into the room. She strode over to the cage with Topaz in it and unlocked it.

"Amanda, wake up! We have to get out of here!"  
"If ya say so darling." Was the groggy reply as Amanda slowly rose from the floor of the metal cage and rubbed her eyes.  
"Darling? He must have messed with your head pretty good…"  
"Not really, your just cute, Imoen." Amanda grinned softly at the blush she produced from Imoen.  
"AMANDA!" A loud voice shouted from the back of the room.  
Amanda winced; Jaheira was really going to give it to her this time. "I'll find the key to your cage, THEN you can lecture me about time streams and continuity." Amanda muttered and stepped out of the cage. "Where is our stuff, lil sis?"  
"I couldn't find it but there is some armor and other assortments of gear inside a chest in the next room."  
"Meh, it'll work"

After gathering the equipment and thoroughly looting the room, they came back and unlocked Jaheira's cage and woke a sleeping ranger by the name of Minsc in the cage next to Jaheira's cell. Amanda thought the hamster was cute, but she was dumping Minsc as soon as she was out of this dungeon. She wanted a party of strong magic users for getting revenge on the mage. After Amanda received two long lectures from Jaheira about how to behave appropriately and the dangers Amanda posed to the rest of the world if she didn't do so, Imoen finally figured out why her half-sister had seemed so strange.  
"YOUR NOT MY SISTER!"  
"SHHHH" Amanda smirked at Jaheira with an 'I win!' look, before turning back to Imoen. "Yes yes, good job! What gave it away? The less pointy ears and rounder chin? My behavior towards you and others? I am sorry your real sister is not here, I kinda had to take over your sister's place. It is a little complicated."  
"Why?! Where is my sister?!"  
"Safe, perfectly safe, at my… house? Bad word choice…. My 'home' is a better word."  
"But why are you here instead?"  
"Um… she's pregnant?"  
"Wha...?!"  
At this point, if Jaheira wasn't such a proper elf, she would have been slamming her head into a wall.

"Yeah… see, there is this really powerful being named Amber that likes to break timelines and generally screw stuff up. Anyways Amber caused some havoc and stuff which in turn got the real Amanda Shapeshifter pregnant some time after you two left Baldur's Gate. This pregnancy would most likely get her killed in the near future, because as you see she still has enemies. Therefore I took her place."

"But why didn't you tell me this? Why are you acting like you're her and why does Jaheira get to know but not me?!"  
"Originally no one in our little group knew, Jaheira figured it out during a fight with were wolves a while back. The reason I was acting like your sister was because all bhaalspawn have enemies and I was the only decoy at the time. And the reason she didn't tell you was because the more people that know, the more dangerous it gets for her baby. So if you could please pretend that I am your lovely half-sister for as long as we are together both I and your sister would very much appreciate it. On a side note, I suck at explanations. On another side note, I'd like to get out of this prison now."  
"… Acting sucks!"  
"With that I totally agree!"

* * *

A/N: I personally don't think this chapter is finished but I had to post it because the USB drive with all my work on it was stolen and I wanted claim to this.


End file.
